Mapleshade's Beginning
by Leopardsplash
Summary: Mapleshade is known by many as one of the coldest, most evil cats of the Dark Forest, the one who held Crookedstar to his infamous promise. But how did Mapleshade become so evil? What was her life like when she was a warrior of ThunderClan? See as Mapleshade lives in ThunderClan, raises her kits, is eventually turned away by both her mate and Clan, and what happens to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Leopardsplash, and this is my very first story on here! I've been on fanfiction awhile, but I've just now decided to post my stories! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be harsh or rude; this is my first story I'm posting, so cut me some slack! **

**I understand****_ Mapleshade's Vengeance _****is being written by the Erins, but I wanted to write my take on what happened to Mapleshade and how she became so evil. So without further ado, here is my story! I hope you like it!**

**I do not own the Warrior cat series or the canon cats, such as Mapleshade, Appledusk, Reedshine, etc. I only own the few cats I made up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paws hit the ground as a sturdy she-cat moved quickly through the forest. Two dark bundles hung from her mouth, and she used her nose to push another small kit forward. She couldn't believe it; earlier that day, she was positive she could make this work. Now ThunderClan, her very own birth Clan, had banished her. And she was forced to run and take her kits with her. How, she wondered, had this happened?

XXX

"They're beautiful Mapleshade!" murmured the nearby queen. Mapleshade held her head high, gazing at her three young kits with pride. "What are their names?"

"Their names are Patchkit, Petalkit, and Larchkit." Mapleshade said proudly.

"And who's their father?" Leafdawn asked. Mapleshade opened her mouth, then shut it, fur bristling slightly.

"He, uh," Mapleshade muttered, staring at her paws. How could she explain the kits having no father in the Clan? They had a father of course; Appledusk. And she was sure that if he were here, he would love their kits better than any father. _I will always love you Mapleshade. Nothing can change that. _That's what Appledusk had promised her. And she knew it was true, because she loved him with all her heart. She nuzzled her kits with her nose, blinking at them with loving eyes. _One day, we'll all be together._

"Is their father gonna come see the kits soon?" Leafdawn's voice shook Mapleshade out of her thoughts. "You never mentioned a mate. Oh Mapleshade...did something happen between you and the father? Will you be raising them on your own?" Leafdawn gazed at her with concerned eyes. Mapleshade swallowed, wanting to mention Appledusk so badly. But no matter how much she knew that Appledusk would be an amazing father, no one would understand once they learned her kits were half-Clan.

"It's just me. The father...isn't a Thunderclan cat who is ready to care for these kits." Mapleshade said decidedly, avoiding Leafdawn's sad and concerned glance. It wasn't a lie; there was no ThunderClan cat she wanted to care for the kits. The only cat who would ever be the kits' father was Appledusk.

"Well, that's ok." Leafdawn comforted, inclining her head so that the tips of her ears touched Mapleshade's. "Many she-cats have raised kits in the Clan without mates before. You'll have the Clan to help care for you while you're in the nursery, and then they'll be apprentices and you'll have time to worry about them!" Leafdawn laughed and Mapleshade smiled weakly in return before turning back to her kits. _Appledusk will take care of us. It will all work out._

XXX

"Get off our territory flea-pelt!"

"Who are you calling flea-pelt, mousebrain?" Robinpaw launched herself at her brother, Blackpaw, pummeling him with her paws. Blackpaw laughed and pushed at her with his hind legs, throwing Robinpaw to the side. The two apprentices climbed back to their feet and continued their play battle. Mapleshade and Leafdawn watched from inside the nursery.

"One day that will be our kits." Mapleshade announced proudly, curling around her three kits.

"Yes, but thankfully we'll have six moons with them before they begin training." Leafdawn shuddered. "I hate to think of my kits going into battle." Leafdawn shifted her weight. Her belly had grown larger in the last moon; Mapleshade was sure the kits would be born in less than a moon.

"That's what they'll be one day; warriors!" Mapleshade reminded her.

"Yes, one day, but that doesn't mean I want them fighting for their lives in battle!"

"But think of the battles they could win!" Mapleshade insisted, despite Leafdawn's dubious look. "They could fight so hard, they could become deputy! Or _leader!_" Mapleshade's eyes glittered.

"Clan life isn't all about battles and being a warrior." Leafdawn muttered, glancing at Mapleshade nervously.

"There's nothing more important than becoming a warrior and winning battles!" Mapleshade's claws dug into the earth. "Every cat's absolute loyalty should only be to their Clan!"

XXX

"We need to attack now!" Every ThunderClan warriors' head turned to Mapleshade, who had climbed to her paws, fur bristling. ThunderClan's leader, Oakstar, turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you say that Mapleshade?" He asked.

"ShadowClan is always looking for a fight. They think they can get away with anything!" Mapleshade protested. "Now's our chance to show them that ThunderClan will not be treated like kittypets!"

"But they've hardly done anything! Why would we fight them now?" One of the other cats called out. Oakstar inclined his head.

"An excellent point." He said before turning back to gaze at Mapleshade. "ShadowClan have been fairly quiet lately. Your courage and determination to defend your Clan is admired, and you have often battled well for ThunderClan. But I cannot go to battle with another Clan on the encouragement of one warrior." Mapleshade's fur bristled to the point where she looked double her size. Her pupils had narrowed to points and she let out a hiss.

"ShadowClan cats have been ignoring our borders and taking our prey!" Mapleshade meowed angrily. Oakstar jumped to his paws and looked down at Mapleshade.

"Their scent was only just over the border!" He growled. "And we have no proof they have been stealing prey. For all we know, an apprentice accidently stepped over the border. I will not attack a Clan who has done nothing to deserve it!"

"They've done everything! How long must ThunderClan deal with ShadowClan's arrogance?" Mapleshade demanded. "I say we-"

"We will not go to battle. As Clan leader, I am making sure peace is kept between our Clans." Oakstar announced, giving Mapleshade another look before turning away and heading to his den. Other Clanmates glanced cautiously at Mapleshade but said nothing, only quietly murmuring to each other. Mapleshade dug her claws into the ground, nearly spitting with fury. She had done everything for her Clan, battled for her Clanmates, fought her hardest against enemies, and her leader wouldn't even listen to her.

"One day I will be leader. I will bring full glory to ThunderClan, and my kin will forever be remembered. I promise you that, Oakstar!" Mapleshade quietly hissed to herself.

XXX

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with kits staying in the nursery for as long as needed. Thank StarClan they won't even train until they're six moons old!" Leafdawn's voice brought Mapleshade out of her memories. She shot a glare at Leafdawn before staring down at her kits.

"My kits will be great warriors. They will fight the hardest for everything! They will make their Clan proud!" Mapleshade said, puffing out her chest with pride. Leafdawn gave her one last wary look before climbing to her paws and padding back into the nursery. Mapleshade watched her go before returning her attention to her three kits.

"I promise my kits, you will be great. Every Clan cat will know you and honor you. You all have great destinies, I know it." She whispered with a glint in her eyes.

XXX

"Brackenleaf! Brackenleaf!" Mapleshade hurried across the clearing to the medecine den, where ThunderClan's medecine cat had raced outside.

"Mapleshade! Is something wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Larchkit's been coughing all day! She might be sick, and I don't know if the other kits are ill as well!" Mapleshade said in alarm. Brackenleaf sniffed at Larchkit, who mewed weakly from her place beside Mapleshade, then nudged her into his den.

"Don't worry. It doesn't look like greencough. Possibly whitecough, but if I give her herbs now, she should recover quickly." He reassured the frantic queen. She was unsheathing her claws and scratching the ground in frustration.

"Are you sure? What about Patchkit and Petalkit?"she demanded, pushing her other two kits forward. Brackenleaf looked down with narrowed eyes while Patchkit and Petalkit stood perfectly still, gazing up at the medecine cat.

"The way they stand...the sleekness of their tails...", he murmured and Mapleshade felt her whole body go still. "They...look like RiverClan warriors! In fact, they look like the warrior Appledusk!" Brackenleaf's voice came out in a quick whisper. He gazed at Mapleshade, who was too shocked to say anything. "You never declared a mate in ThunderClan. No cat had any idea who the father was. It can't be.." He trailed off. Petalkit and Patchkit, still too young to understand the situation, stared back dumbly while the tom climbed to his paws. "I must tell Oakstar!"

"No!" Mapleshade cried, facing Brackenleaf. "You can't! My kits!"

"It is true then." He shook his head, and quickly padded outside the den. Mapleshade heard him call Oakstar, and before long the medecine den was crowded with the three grown cats and the kits. Oakstar was staring at Mapleshade with disbelief.

"Out of all the cats, I didn't think one who so loved her Clan and the warrior code would break one of the most important rules of the code." He meowed, shaking his head. Mapleshade stared at him, trying to stand her ground.

"My kits are ThunderClan! I will raise them as loyal warriors!" She whispered.

"So the father would never know? You would never even talk to Appledusk again?" Oakstar challenged. "I can see it now. The kits share resemblance to him. And you didn't even tell me."

"How could I?" Mapleshade screeched. "You wouldn't accept them!"

"How can I trust any cat who would keep such large secrets from her Clanmates?" Oakstar hissed. "You had your chance, and you broke the code!"

"I am a loyal ThunderClan warrior!" Mapleshade hissed back. "Everything I have done, everything I have sacrificed, was all for my Clan!"

"You betrayed your Clan! And that cannot go unpunished." Oakstar stared at Mapleshade before shaking his head. "Come with me."

"But Larchkit-" she began. Oakstar turned to her and growled.

"Come now!" He growled before turning away. Mapleshade glared at him before picking up Larchkit and pushing the other two into the clearing. Oakstar had climbed to the tallest point in camp.

"Cats of ThunderClan, I have an announcement. All who are old enough to catch their own prey, come now!" He called. Mapleshade's fur bristled. Surely he wouldn't humiliate her in front of her own Clan?! Cats began padding out from their dens and into the clearing, staring curiously at Mapleshade and Oakstar. Once every cat had gathered, Oakstar looked down at them all.

"Mapleshade, step forward. " he mewed solemnly. Tail trembling, she took a few pawsteps towards her leader. Her kits stumbled after her, none knowing what was happening. Larchkit mewed pitifully.

"Mapleshade, you have dishonored your Clan and broken the warrior code. You lied to your own Clanmates and divided your loyalties." Oakstar's eyes blazed. "You broke the trust of your Clan. You put yourself before the good of your Clan! And for this, you can no longer be truly called a ThunderClan cat!" Gasps rang out through the camp. Mapleshade's fur bristled, and she could feel the shocked gazes of her Clanmates upon her. But she couldn't believe what Oakstar was saying. No longer a ThunderClan cat? What did he mean? Of course she was ThunderClan! Was this part of her punishment?

"But I am a ThunderClan cat!" She meowed loudly.

"No ThunderClan cat would break the warrior code such as you have done!" Oakstar hissed. "You cannot go unpunished Mapleshade. We can no longer trust you; how can your Clanmates know where your true loyalties lie when you have dedicated yourself outside of your Clan?" Oakstar shook his massive head, and gazed at Mapleshade with cold, amber eyes. "I am sorry for this Mapleshade. You can no longer be a ThunderClan cat. You cannot stay in camp, and your duty as a warrior to this Clan has ceased. You are hereby banished from ThunderClan!" More surprised gasps ensued and Mapleshade's jaw gaped open; no cat had ever been banished from her own Clan before. Mapleshade swept her tail around her three kits, drawing them closer.

"You can't do this!" She cried. "What about my kits?!"

"You must take your kits with you and leave. They are half-Clan, born because of your disloyalty. How can a cat born of two Clans be loyal to only one of them?" Oakstar questioned her with a fierce gaze.

"The kits too!" A cat cried out in surprise.

"Will they be okay if we banish them?"

"Oakstar! You can't! Not the kits! They might not survive!" Leafdawn cried from her place beside the nursery. Oakstar inclined his head towards her.

"Mapleshade brought this upon herself." Oakstar said, grief hinting his mew, angering Mapleshade. How dare he act like this was painful to himself! Did he even care what would happen to her and her kits?!

"I cannot leave! This is my Clan! I am loyal! I will never be loyal to any other clan! How can you turn your back on me?" Mapleshade yowled. Oakstar leapt forward, claws scraping the rock he was standing on.

"No ThunderClan cat would break the warrior code or devote any loyalty to another Clan! You must leave! You are no longer a ThunderClan cat!" He lashed his tail. "I am sorry, but you must leave now! If you remain on ThunderClan territory, you will be chased off."

Mapleshade backed away, hackles raised, staring at her leader and trying to ignore the looks from her Clanmates. A few were whispering to each other, and some looked like they would jump to her defense. But to her dismay and shock, no cat said anything. Several were staring at their paws, refusing to make eye contact as she whirled around to face them. She turned back to Oakstar, hackles raised, spitting fury.

"Fine, I'll leave you fox-heart!" She spat. Then she scrambled forward, leaning towards Oakstar. "But know this; you are going to regret this!" She hissed so only he would hear. The leader narrowed his eyes.

"Leave my Clan now Mapleshade." He said. Mapleshade hissed once more, then spun around, ushering her kits away from her ex Clanmates. She turned back to give a final glare to the ThunderClan leader before picking up Larchkit by the scruff and stalking out of camp, Petalkit and Patchkit stumbling after her.

XXX

And that's how Mapleshade came to be in her situation. Running through the forest, leaving behind her whole Clan. When she first left ThunderClan, she had no idea where she could go. She couldn't become a rogue or loner. She wouldn't raise her kits alone in the woods, starving and struggling to survive.

Then Appledusk's promise came to mind. Appledusk! He would take care of them! He loved her, and he would love their kits. He would take care of them.

Mapleshade changed direction, heading towards RiverClan.

"Where are we going? I'm so tired!" Patchkit complained, sitting down on his paws. Mapleshade looked back, worry in her eyes before purring weakly.

"Oh, it's okay dearest. I know you're tired, but you must keep walking. We're almost there!" Mapleshade purred, nudging Patchkit with her nose. The kit whimpered and didn't move. Mapleshade picked up Patchkit, struggling with carrying two of her kits before starting for the RiverClan border again. Petalkit struggled to keep up, bumping against Mapleshade's paws. Before long, the four cats had reached Sunningrocks and were facing the swollen, roaring river. To Mapleshade's horror, the river that divided ThunderClan and RiverClan was swollen much more than usual. But she had to get across the river, and she couldn't stay on ThunderClan territory anymore.

She set her kits down and looked at them all, forcing herself to purr.

"My sweet kits, you have been so brave and strong to walk all the way here. Now I must ask you to do one more thing for me." Her kits stared at her numbly, and Mapleshade motioned with her tail towards the raging river. "We need to cross the river. I promise once we reach the other side, we can rest, and find fresh kill. Alls we need to do is cross the river."

"We can't do it!" Petalkit squeaked. Mapleshade licked her between the ears.

" Of course you can! You are all strong kits, who will make great warriors one day!" Mapleshade promised, nuzzling each kit. "You must cross this river. We can't stay here anymore."

"Why can't we stay here anymore?" Patchkit asked.

"We don't belong here." Mapleshade told him with an edge in her voice. "We were turned away by cats who I thought we could trust, and for that I am sorry. But on the other side of the river is a cat who can help us. All we must do is swim across. Now, I can only carry two of you across." She gazed at her three kits. Larchkit was still sick and looked too weak to even keep her eyes open. She would have to be one of the kits Mapleshade would carry. "Petalkit, I need you to swim across. Don't worry, it's not too hard!" Forcing out another purr to keep her kits calm, she reared up and moved her paws in a circular motion. "You need to keep moving your front paws like this, and work your back paws as well, and that's all you need to do to swim across!" Petalkit's eyes were wide, and she gave a timid nod.

Bracing herself and giving each of her kits a lick, she grabbed Patchkit and Larchkit by the scruff and turned towards the river. This was it. She would have to make it to the other side, and keep her head afloat along with her two kits. Once they got onto RiverClan territory, Appledusk would find them and take care of them.

"Come on Petalkit. You can do it!" Mapleshade urged. Petalkit hurried over to Mapleshade and stood right by her side, and they plunged into the river.

Mapleshade heard Petalkit squeak as she hit the water, obviously surprised by the coldness of the river and the heavy current. She could feel the tiny kits splashes and she tried to keep up with her mother. Larchkit and Patchkit were mewling, trying to keep their paws above the water. Mapleshade struggled to fight the current and keep herself floating. It was hard enough work swimming in such conditions normally, but having kits with her made it harder than she had originally thought.

A huge wave surged towards them, pushing Mapleshade and Petalkit under the water. Both splashed up for air, gasping for breath and continuing the swim.

"Mapleshade, help me! I can't do this!" Petalkit cried, paws working frantically in the water. Mapleshade's tried to turn towards her daughter, praying to StarClan to help them.

"It's okay Petalkit, you can make it! You must keep swimming, we'll be there soon!" Mapleshade mumbled around the two kits in her mouth. As they neared the middle of the river, the water became rougher and waves crashed all around them. Mapleshade's head kept ducking underwater, and now she could barely even see Petalkit, who was drenched and sputtering for air. Patchkit was squirming slightly in Mapleshade's mouth, trying to keep away from the cold water. Larchkit was barely making any noise, just soft squealing and coughing. Mapleshade fearfully shook her head, trying to keep the two kits above water. Patchkit squirmed more, but Larchkit was still. Just as Mapleshade was about to ask if Larchkit was okay, another huge wave suddenly loomed over them, and Petalkit barely had time to screeh before it crashed over them. Mapleshade felt herself thrown against rocks underwater and one of the bundles in her mouth slipped away. No! Larchkit! Mapleshade wanted to screech, but she was still underneath the water and trying to hold Patchkit. It felt like forever before she came up for air, turning around and splashing everywhere, trying to find her kit.

"Larchkit!" She attempted to shriek her kit's name while holding Patchkit. A few moments later, another screech answered, but this belonged to a different kit.

"Help!" screamed Petalkit, who had been thrown farther down the river, and who's tiny head was just barely visible against the large waves.

"Petalkit!" Mapleshade plunged through the water, swimming as fast as she could to save her other kit. Petalkit's head bobbed up and down, and her screeching only got louder. Mapleshade kept swimming, trying to reach Petalkit, but she was no RiverClan cat and her legs were tired. The current caught her as she paused a moment and suddenly she was spinning, being tossed around in the water and splashed in the face. Patchkit began choking on water that he had swallowed. Mapleshade's paws lashed everywhere, trying to find something to grab onto, but she felt nothing except water.

Petalkit screeched again, and then suddenly the sound was cut off, filled by the sound of crashing waves.

"Petalkit!" Mapleshade cried. Patchkit was now moving much less, and before Mapleshade could react to anything, another wave crashed over her. Everything turned black, and Mapleshade felt her paws go numb. Her jaw slackened, and she gripped loosely at her kit's scruff. She could feel him slowly begin slipping away, and she frantically tried catching him. _Not Patchkit too! _Mapleshade thought, desperately trying to maneuver herself through the raging water. Her paw reached out, feeling a small bundle of fur for just a moment, but then the current caught her, and she was ripped away and thrown towards the surface, trying to look for her kits.

"Petalkit! Larchkit! Patchkit!" She shrieked, frantically looking around. Water splashed her fur, and her paws broke through the surface of the river quickly, trying to stay floating. "Patchkit! Petalkit!" No cry answered; alls Mapleshade could hear was the sound of waves. _No, not my kits! StarClan help me! You were supposed to protect us! My kits and I were supposed to be safe in RiverClan!_

Mapleshade managed to swim to shore after what seemed like a moon. Her paws scraped at the stones on the other side of the river. She collapsed on the ground from grief and exhaustion, pelt drenched and paws sore. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Her kits were gone, snatched away from her. The river which was supposed to lead her to a new life only took away what was precious to her. Mapleshade squeezed her eyes shut. Her kits, her beautiful kits!

Mapleshade lay there on the stones of RiverClan territory, praying to StarClan and trying to regain her strength. A new scent caught her attention; it was RiverClan, and strong. A cat! Possibly a patrol! Mapleshade slowly climbed to her paws, muscles groaning in pain. Her spiked up, sending rivlets of water down her back. Her claws slid out and scraped the wet ground, digging into the soil, ready for a patrol of warriors.

A dark shape emerged among the reeds. "Who's there?" the RiverClan cat called and for a second Mapleshade's heart soared. _It's Appledusk!_


	2. Chapter 2: RiverClan

**I'm back! And I've got the second chapter up now! Thank you to MillyKitty101 and Birdflame for reviewing and following the story! It means a lot to me, I swear. **

**I have questions for you guys! First, I am deciding on whether to end the story after chapter 2, or to continue. I could do either or, but I wanted to see what you guys think. I originally planned to end it here, but if I did continue, it would show how Mapleshade got her revenge, how she got in the Place of No Stars/Dark Forest, and what led up to her meeting Crookedstar.**

**Also, if you guys notice mistakes, grammatically or consistency wise, tell me please! **

** Birdflame- I don't agree with Oakstar's decision either, but he was following the warrior code and trying to make a tough decision. It's not completely his fault (just partially).**

** MillyKitty101- _Mapleshade's Vengeance_ isn't out yet; Erin Hunter is currently writing it, and I believe it is coming out in the spring as an e-book.**

**Once again, I do not own the Warrior series or any canon characters, Erin Hunter does. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mapleshade relaxed her position as the RiverClan tom bounded over to her. She leapt forward.

"Appledusk-" she rasped before being cut off by a hiss.

"Shut it ThunderClan scum! You're on RiverClan territory and-" Appledusk's snarl softened and he took a pawstep back. "Mapleshade?"

"Yes." breathed Mapleshade, struggling to remain calm and not throw herself at Appledusk, both with joy and grief.

"What are you doing on our territory Mapleshade? We haven't met in days." Appledusk meowed in confusion. "And why do you smell odd? Did you swim across the river to get here?" Mapleshade's grief and impatience grew and she hissed in sudden frustration.

"Of course I swam across the river! It's the only way across, and I'm soaked from head to toe!" Mapleshade growled impatiently with a lash of her tail. Appledusk padded over to her and touched his muzzle to hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to agitate you." he murmured. "I was just surprised, that's all." Mapleshade's heart sunk, and she knew she had to tell him.

"Appledusk, I-i was banished from ThunderClan. They found out we had been meeting, and they banished me from ThunderClan. I can't even take a pawstep on the territory." she whispered. "And the kits-"

"The kits? We have kits?!" Appledusk asked excitedly jumping back and gazing at Mapleshade in wonder. "Where are they?"

"They-"Mapleshade swallowed. "I had to get across the river, to get to you. I knew we'd be safe here. I tried to help the kits and carry them but the river was so strong, and I was swept away, and I lost the kits! I almost drowned myself, but I just barely managed to drag myself to shore. The kits are gone! I did everything I could to save them, but the river was just too strong!" Mapleshade's voice had reached a loud wail and she stared down at her paws, sorrow for her kits growing inside of her. Appledusk's face went completely still, shock etched upon it.

"They're gone? How?" he sputtered, unable to comprehend what Mapleshade had just told him. He took a step back from the she-cat, shaking his head. Mapleshade inched towards him, eyes filled with grief.

"I'm sorry. I tried!" she whispered again. "I couldn't save them." Appledusk shook his head again before turning to stare at Mapleshade.

Our kits…" he whispered. "They shouldn't have died! They didn't deserve this! You shouldn't have brought them here!" Mapleshade flinched and took a step back.

"I thought you could help us. We could become RiverClan cats. Alls we needed to do was cross the river." she muttered.

"They didn't deserve to die! My _kits!_" Appledusk hissed suddenly, facing Mapleshade with his lips pulled into a snarl. "How could you do this! If you hadn't tried to cross the river, our kits would still be alive!" Mapleshade's jaw gaped open, shocked at the change in Appledusk's behavior.

"You were their father! Because of what we did, my kits and I were banished from ThunderClan!" she cried, sadness mixing with anger. "You said you would take care of us!"

"They were my kits too! I deserved to have a say in their life! Because of you, they're gone! You shouldn't have tried to swim across the river when it was like this! Our kit's deaths are your fault!" Appledusk snarled.

"Please!" rasped Mapleshade, unable to believe what Appledusk was saying was true. "I tried to save them! I almost died! Please Appledusk, I-i wanted us to live in RiverClan together!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I was hoping, after all I've been through, that could still happen." Mapleshade stared at Appledusk, hoping he would forgive and accept her, but to her shock and dismay, the RiverClan warrior only growled at her.

"No Mapleshade. Things cannot be the same, not now. We can no longer be together. I can't stay with you. You should leave RiverClan territory before a patrol finds you." Appledusk told her coldly. Mapleshade blinked. He didn't want her. He blamed her for everything that had happened. _That foxheart! He said he loved me, that we would be mates, that he would only ever love me! He promised that he would take care of me!" _Mapleshade stood up straighter, trying to regain her composure.

"It is not solely my fault!" she hissed back at him. "I tried to save our kits from drowning! I loved them! I had _your_ kits! You promised you loved me! How can you blame me for all that's happened, when you were just as much a part of it?" Appledusk growled.

"Because it was your fault our kits died! How could you just take kits across the river like that? The kits shouldn't have died, but they did Mapleshade. Because of you!" Mapleshade refused to shrink away from her former mate, though her heart was breaking on the inside and she wanted to screech at him. Instead she lashed her tail and stared Appledusk straight in the eye.

"You might deny me Appledusk, but Riverclan has not!" she stated, trying one last attempt to remain within the Clans and with her mate. "I wish to speak with the RiverClan leader, Pikestar, and ask if I can stay with RiverClan." Appledusk snarled and paced back and forth in front of Mapleshade, clearly furious and upset at her request.

"Fine! I'll take you to Pikestar!" he snapped. "But don't expect anything from him. Or me! You're a traitor through and through, and our kits are gone thanks to you! You think RiverClan will accept you where i haven't?" He hissed the last part before stalking towards camp, a heavily grieved and bedraggled Mapleshade slowly trailing behind him. Appledusk didn't say one word the whole way to his camp, and Mapleshade's sense of betrayal grew within her. As they entered camp, RiverClan cats turned their heads her way, staring at her as if she were a badger. A queen poked her head out of the nursery, only to squeak with alarm and duck back inside. Whispers echoed around Mapleshade, and her fur bristled more, spiking her pelt.

"Who is that, and why is she with Appledusk?"

"A ThunderClan warrior! In our camp!"

"What's a ThunderClan warrior doing here?"

Two kits rushed out of the nursery, staring across the camp at Mapleshade.

"ThunderClan is attacking!" one squealed.

"No fish-brain, Appledusk obviously captured a ThunderClan warrior!" the other kit corrected its littermate.

"Looks like the ThunderClan _apprentice _took a swim in the river!" one of the RiverClan cats mocked, resulting in a chorus of snickers from some of the warriors. Mapleshade's pelt burned and she flashbacked to her near death experience, attempting to swim across the river with her kits. _My kits! How dare these RiverClan mousebrains make fun of me!_

The den on the other side of the camp trembled and a large tabby tom stepped out of it. The tom caught sight of Mapleshade and narrowed his eyes, padding over to where Mapleshade and Appledusk stood.

"What is the meaning of this Appledusk." the tom's voice rumbled.

"This ThunderClan warrior wanted to speak with you Pikestar." he mewed coldly, ignoring Mapleshade and refusing to look at her. Mapleshade stared at the RiverClan leader, drawing herself to her full height.

"What do you want, ThunderClan cat?" he asked with an edge in his meow.

"Pikestar, I...I wish to join your Clan." Mapleshade heard the rest of the RiverClan cats gasp, and she continued. "ThunderClan has rejected me and banished me from their territory. My own Clan turned its back on me, but I was a loyal warrior and had sacrificed everything to my Clan." A growl rumbled in Appledusk's throat when she said that, but Mapleshade decided to ignore him this once. "I would like to ask to become part of RiverClan." Mapleshade bowed her head. All around her, RiverClan cats murmured excitedly, and a few began yowling.

"How can a ThunderClan cat join RiverClan? She may be soaked, but I bet she couldn't swim for the life of her!"

"How does a tree climber and squirrel chaser expect to survive on fish and hunt in water?"

"How can we be sure this isn't a ThunderClan trick?"

"How can we trust her? Even ThunderClan didn't want her!" Mapleshade spun around and hissed at the warrior who had spoken, a pale, lithe tom who narrowed his eyes at Mapleshade. Pikestar waved his tail, and the clearing fell silent. He gazed down suspiciously at Mapleshade with amber eyes.

"Why do you want to join our Clan? How did ThunderClan come to banish you?" he asked gravely. Mapleshade gazed at her paws, trying not to snarl at the RiverClan leader. She didn't know how to answer his question, so she snuck a gaze at Appledusk. He was staring at her, his expression unreadable, until he stepped forward.

"Pikestar, I must tell you something." he announced, every RiverClan cat's head turning towards him. "I have met with Mapleshade before. We would meet at night along the border. And she came here because she bore my kits." The whole Clan gasped. One of the queens ushered her kits back inside the nursery. Warriors stared at Mapleshade and she could almost feel the hostility from the cats. Pikestar had narrowed his gaze, eyes darting between Appledusk and Mapleshade, as if he were searching for something.

"I see no kits." he said with an edge in his voice. Mapleshade ducked her head.

"They-they drowned." she whispered. Appledusk lashed his tail angrily, but when Mapleshade looked at him, his eyes were filled with sorrow. More whispers came from the surrounding cats.

"Oh, poor thing!" one she cat cried.

"How'd they drown? What happened?" another questioned.

"Bet she drowned them herself." one muttered, so low Mapleshade almost didn't catch what he had said. She spun around, hackles raised and lips curled into a snarl.

"I would _never_ hurt my kits! How dare you!" she hissed in outrage, fur spiking to double its usual size. Her claws unsheathed and she crouched down, ready to claw the cat's face.

"Mapleshade!" Appledusk interrupted sternly, moving so he was in between her and the RiverClan warrior she had nearly attacked. Both cats were glaring at each other, fur bristling and claws out.

"Silence, everyone! No cats will fight here tonight!" Pikestar ordered before turning his attention back to Mapleshade. "I don't believe any mother could harm her cats. Yet I don't know exactly why they aren't here. It does look a little suspicious." He stared at Mapleshade with bright yellow eyes and Mapleshade let her fur fall flat again.

"Mapleshade tried to swim with them across the river. They were lost in the current." Appledusk explained, glaring at Mapleshade, his voice thick with grief and disgust. Horrified gasps filled the camp, and for once in her life, Mapleshade did not feel like one of the strongest and bravest warriors of the Clan; she felt like a tiny kit again, small and unable to defend herself. "The river was extremely swollen," Appledusk continued. "Even a RiverClan cat would have difficulty."

"Oh those poor kits!" a ginger she cat cried out. Mapleshade glanced at her. It was a young, pretty she-cat, probably too young to have had any kits yet. _Don't act like you felt their pain! _Mapleshade want to snarl at her. _They were my kits and I lost them! You were not their mother!_

"That is...very unfortunate." Pikestar mewed, bowing his head. "It is always a shame when young cats, especially kits, must enter StarClan. May our ancestors watch over them now." The Clan remained silent, watching Pikestar as he kept his head lowered for a few moments, then raising it to look at Appledusk. "These were your kits too then."

"Yes." Appledusk said, back to ignoring Mapleshade, his chin raised and eyes bright.

"You know that both of you have broken the warrior code then." Pikestar added.

"I have not seen Mapleshade in a moon! I have always been a loyal RiverClan cat! I was never going to leave my Clan, or become loyal to another one!" Appledusk interjected. "Is it wrong for me to care about my kits, my own blood? I grieve for them too! I had not even had the chance to meet them!" Appledusk sounded heartbroken and Mapleshade wanted to cry out to StarClan. _Appledusk would have been the perfect father. He would have loved our kits just as much as I did. Why did everything have to change? Is this my punishment for falling in love?_

"I am sorry for you and your kits Appledusk." Pikestar nodded at the warrior. "Are you then mates with Mapleshade?"

"No." he replied, and Mapleshade flinched. "When I found out she had tried to swim across the swollen river, which ended up killing our kits, I told her I could no longer be her mate." Mapleshade stared at Appledusk longingly. _But you said you loved me! Will no one help me? Have I really lost everything, even my mate?_

"Do you wish for her to be in RiverClan?" Pikestar asked. Mapleshade stiffened and Appledusk sent a quick glance her way before returning his gaze to his leader.

"It is your decision Pikestar. I just want you to know that we are no longer mates and that I am a loyal Riverclan cat! I would never betray my Clan. I won't make the same mistake of breaking the warrior code again." Mapleshade winced again. That's what he considered her; a mistake. Gone was the loving gaze he would give her, the warmth of his pelt against hers. He had truly given up on her, deserted her when she needed him most. _Is it even worth trying to join RiverClan? Could I make Appledusk love me again?_

Pikestar shook his head, staring at the ThunderClan queen. "Mapleshade, I am sorry for the loss of your kits. But I do not think you belong in RiverClan." Mapleshade stared back in shock, her whiskers quivering.

"But you must help me!" she cried. "My Clan has turned against me, I have lost my kits! My kits were part RiverClan!"

"You're kits are sadly not here. They will not have the chance to be raised as RiverClan warriors because of your decisions."

"Pikestar, are you sure on your decision? I mean no disrespect, but won't we let her stay the night?" the ginger she-cat spoke up again.

"Reedshine, no, I am sorry. Mapleshade, you must leave tonight. RiverClan cannot afford to shelter a cat such as yourself."

"I can't leave the Clans! Please!" Mapleshade pleaded, trying one last time to persuade the RiverClan leader. But alls he did was shake his head.

"You are not a RiverClan cat, nor do I think you ever could be. You would not be accepted here, by RiverClan itself or the other Clans. You still consider ThunderClan your home; I can see it now, the way you speak of your former Clan. Perhaps your kits would have been great RiverClan warriors, but for now I must ask you to leave." Pikestar nodded at a group of warriors. "My warriors will escort you out of our territory." he told her, before padding back into his den and disappearing. Mapleshade felt blindsided by the entire ordeal; even RiverClan had not accepted her. She felt something nudge her side and turned to see a RiverClan looking at her with a displeased look on his face.

"Come with us. We'll escort you out." he mewed. Mapleshade's tail drooped and she began to follow him. He led the way past the nursery, another warrior beside him, and one behind Mapleshade. They paused once beside Appledusk, glaring at him. Mapleshade looked up at him.

"Can I talk to you quickly?" she asked. Appledusk paused for a moment, then nodded silently, flicking his tail at the other warriors. She waited until they were out of earshot before she began speaking. "I-i am so sorry I could not bring you our kits safely-"

"Make this quick Mapleshade. I don't want your apologies, and I have a Clan to get back to." Appledusk stated coldly. Mapleshade recoiled.

"You-you really don't love me anymore?" she asked incredously. "After all you said, all you _promised. _I loved you! You said you would always love me! We could be together! You threw away everything! You broke your promise! You go around prancing in your Clan now, but you broke the code just as I did, yet _I _am treated as the outcast!" Mapleshade's voice rose to a loud hiss and her lips curled in anger. "What true, loyal warrior breaks a promise to his mate? What warrior breaks a promise that he said he would keep with his whole heart?!"

"Enough Mapleshade!" Appledusk ordered, growling softly. "This won't change anything! I am a RiverClan cat. I belong here. We change as the river does. Sometimes promises can't be kept. You don't belong in RiverClan Mapleshade. Perhaps things could have been different. But your actions created this mess. This is the only way to fix it." He glared at her with a harsh look in his eyes, and Mapleshade knew she could never be mates with Appledusk; he would never accept her for who she was. She unsheathed her claws.

"At least I'm not a fox-hearted traitor who turned his back on the cat he promised to love!" she snarled. "Our promise should have meant everything to you, but apparently it meant nothing! That's all you are, a bunch of empty promises!" Mapleshade felt something stir inside of her. "Thats all any Clan cat is, empty promises! Every Clan cat I knew betrayed me when they were supposed to stand beside me, their Clanmate! They all broke the warrior code, just as much as I did!" She shoved her face close to Appledusk, standing less than a pawstep away from his muzzle. "You're wrong Appledusk. Promises should _always_ be kept! Every Clan cat should know that. You're going to realize one day that you should have kept your promise! Promises are what makes us strong!" Mapleshade's eyes glitttered but before she could say anything else, the ginger she-cat from before bounded over, glancing at Mapleshade with a wary look and brushing against Appledusk.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"Everything's fine Reedshine. I was just escorting her out of camp." he said stiffly. Reedshine looked a little dubious but she nodded and padded away. Appledusk glared at Mapleshade then stalked out of camp, motioning for her to follow. With no other choice, Mapleshade growled and followed, staring at him silently the whole time. When they reached the border of RiverClan, Appledusk turned to her.

"This is it. Back that way is an old Twoleg place. Perhaps you can go there, become a kittypet or a loner or something." Appledusk muttered before beginning to pad away.

"I can't be a Clan cat." Mapleshade whispered, the horrible reality of it seeping in. Appledusk glanced back at her, eyes filled with sadness.

"Goodbye Mapleshade." he murmured, bounding off back into Clan territory. Mapleshade stared after him, tail around her paws.

"Goodbye Appledusk." she whispered.

XXX

Mapleshade crouched down, eyes perfectly focused on a thrush only a few mouselengths away. She padded closer slowly, careful not to step on any twigs. When she was close enough to reach out with her paw and grab it, she lunged forward, claws unsheathed as she pounced on the thrush and killed it in one short blow. It had been a couple moons since her banishment from the Clans. She had become a loner, refusing to become a lowly kittypet who depended on Twolegs for food. She in a patch of woods outside of the Clan territories-but that didn't mean she kept a watch on her former home.

A moon or so ago, she had snuck down the borders to Fourtrees. The moon was full, which meant a Gathering would be taking place. She had climbed a nearby tree to watch the Clans meet as she had once done not so long ago. Her fur was covered in mud to cover her scent, not that it mattered so much. She had lost most of the ThunderClan scent which had once clung to her fur like a burr. She watched silently from her place in the tree, peering through the leaves. She took notice that Appledusk had not attended this Gathering, most likely as punishment. She watched as her former Clanmates excitedly talked with other Clan cats, as the apprentices showed off their battle moves to each other, as Leafdawn's kits were announced. She hissed soflty when the Gathering had finished, neither RiverClan or ThunderClan making any mention of her at all. It was as if every cat had forgotten her. Mapleshade dug her claws into the tree's bark, waiting for every Clan cat to leave before she climbed down and ran back towards the forest she had come from. She stopped at the edge of ThunderClan and RiverClan's border along the river, on the RiverClan side, pricking her ears.

"Do you smell that? I think I've picked up a scent!" an excited mew came through the reeds. Mapleshade hissed in annoyance and leapt out of the territory, hiding in a small shrub nearby. Just a few fox-lengths away from where she had been, a RiverClan patrol appeared, two warriors and a tiny apprentice sniffing around the reedbed.

"Of course you've picked up a scent!" One of the warriors scoffed. "Any kit can pick up a scent!"

"It smelled different though!" protested the apprentice.

"We're across the river from ThunderClan. Perhaps you're just picking up scents from there." the other warrior said, turning his head. Mapleshade's heart stopped for a moment. _Appledusk! It's him! _A mixture of love and anger welled inside of her; she didn't know whether she should still love him or hate him for breaking his promise.

"I smelled something new and different! I bet it was a rogue!" the apprentice insisted.

"Come on Duskpaw. We have to patrol more than just this part of RiverClan's territory." the first warrior said, padding away with the disgruntled apprentice trailing after him, clearly unhappy that her find had turned out to be nothing. Appledusk turned to follow them, but then stopped, whiskers twitching and nose scenting the air. He turned back toward the reedbed, looking around quickly. Mapleshade crouched lower, knowing he had picked up her scent. She wondered if he knew that it was she who had walked on his territory, who was watching that very moment. He kept looking around for a few moments, and for a split second he caught Mapleshade's eye and held it, despite her being covered by the bushes. He took a step forward, stopped, then turned around and ran after the patrol. Mapleshade gazed after him, disappointed.

That had been a moon ago. As Mapleshade fiercely bit into her thrush, she realized that it was time for another Gathering. Should she go? _I told myself I wouldn't go back, that I would turn my back on them just as they had done to me. I can't live the rest of my life spying on the Clans and wishing I had been a part of them. _But Mapleshade's paws itched just thinking about the Gathering. _Once more. I'll go one more time. _She finished her thrush, and then waited until moonhigh before sneaking back down the river and finding the same tree she had snuck into before.

It wasn't long before the Clans had gathered. Pikestar and Oakstar nodded at each other before climbing up Fourtrees. This time, Appledusk was with the RiverClan warriors, and Mapleshade's eyes glittered as she watched him speaking with a large white tom and a ginger she-cat.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Oakstar announced, and the clearing went silent. "ThunderClan brings good news. We have two new warriors, Robinfeather and Blackfoot!" the Clans cheered their names and Mapleshade spotted the two new warriors with their chests puffed out proudly, remembering when they had been apprentices play fighting outside of her den. "Prey has been running well, and no kittypets have strayed onto our territory in a long time." ThunderClan cheered loudly and Oakstar bowed his head, allowing Pikestar to speak. The RiverClan warrior gazed out at the Clans.

"RiverClan has also been doing well this past moon!" he called. "We have a new apprentice, Duskpaw!" Duskpaw's name was cheered and Mapleshade saw the slight blue-grey she cat looking embarassed yet proud as her Clanmates around her called her new name. "And we will soon have new kits in the Clan as well! Reedshine is expecting Appledusk's kits!" Mapleshade felt her heart drop and her breathing quicken. The Clans cheered, Appledusk looking proud, but alls Mapleshade felt was hurt, pain, anger, and betrayal. "Our medicine cat says it will be about a moon until the kits come. We thank StarClan for new kits for our Clan, and our new apprentice Duskpaw!" The RiverClan leader became quiet, allowing the ShadowClan leader to step forward, but Mapleshade didn't focus on what the leader was saying. She quickly climbed down the tree and bounded away from the group of cats, panting hard. She couldn't believe it was possible; Appledusk couldn't have just found another mate so quickly!

_He can't be having another litter of kits! Especially with some RiverClan mange-pelt! _Mapleshade stopped to catch her breath, glaring angrily at her paws as she unsheathed her claws and dug into the ground. _He promised to only love _me! _He promised! And now he's forgotten about me, taken another mate, and is having kits with her! That should be me by his side as his mate! Our kits should be growing up, ready to become apprentices soon! _Mapleshade let out a loud yowl. She glared at RiverClan's territory, thinking of Appledusk and his new mate, Reedshine, the ginger she-cat who had annoyed Mapleshade when she had been in their Clan. _And out of every cat, he picked her!_ Mapleshade growled loudly. Now she knew; Appledusk no longer cared for her at all and she, Mapleshade, had been completely forgotten by the Clans she had dedicated her life to. She stared out at the Clan territories, lifting her muzzle into the air and curling her lips into a snarl.

"The Clans won't forget me so easily!" she snarled loudly, no longer caring if any patrol spotted her or heard her. "I'll make them regret they so easily turned me away! I promise this isn't the last time I will see the Clans! I promise that I will bring destruction to the Clans that wronged me!" Her eyes glittered. "And I always keep my promises!"


End file.
